


Fever

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: El General Hux jamás se enferma y cuando lo hace, no falta a sus obligaciones. Eso sería algo impropio. Pero esta vez su cuerpo lo traiciona y tiene que ceder el control de su recuperación a cierta persona que de hecho, es el culpable de su enfermedad.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de regalo para mi partner en el rol, gracias por todo, siempre.  
> Espero lo disfrutes.
> 
> Nota: Este fanfic no está actualizado a los hechos vistos en The Last Jedi.

La estrategia había sido cuidadosamente planeada durante semanas, la situación no era nada azarosa en ningún sentido, por lo que ahora, tras la cuidadosa preparación, la misión era un éxito. Pequeños triunfos, perfectos triunfos, la tripulación de la Finalizer estaban al borde del agotamiento, sin embargo, a ninguno parecía importarle que físicamente estuvieran llegando a su límite, podían trabajar turnos dobles o triples, podían dejar de comer o quedarse sentados en el mismo lugar durante horas y horas, lo que fuera con tal de estar dentro del rendimiento que se esperaba de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cada triunfo era celebrado de una forma discreta, no había algarabías, no las habría hasta que aquella guerra terminara y la Primera Orden resultara triunfante. Sin embargo, se miraban unos a otros, sonreían de forma discreta y movían la cabeza para demostrar que estaban de cierta forma complacidos por cada uno de los planes que su General ponía en marcha y que se transformaban en esos éxitos, que, aunque menores, los llevaban al principal objetivo que era el de conseguir la destrucción entera de la Resistencia.

Era más complicado ahora cuando estaba esparcidos por toda la Galaxia, no había forma de ubicarlos de manera definitiva, así que se necesitaba de todo un sistema de información que pudiera llevar a encontrar naves transportadoras, cargamentos, bases temporales, espías, etc. No era sencillo, definitivamente incluía muchas noches en vela pensando, traspolando información, revisando reportes para que al final se decidiera intervenir cierto planeta o encontrar determinada ruta.

Esta vez había sido una base que estaba sirviendo como centro de distribución de provisiones, creyeron que su actividad no sería detectada, después de todo el planeta era un lugar de comercio muy amplio, pero la regularidad de sus envíos y la imposibilidad de rastrear las entregas fue lo que les delató. El General no solía tentarse el corazón ni ellos esperaban que lo hiciera, su orden de enviar TIE’s a la superficie e incendiar todo el sector no fue algo que no esperaran, tampoco el atacar cada nave que saliera del planeta en ese momento con los cañones de la Finalizer fue algo fuera de lo normal.

Seguramente ese día murieron muchos que no tenían idea de las actividades de la Resistencia en el planeta, pero así era como ellos querían, involucraban en su quehacer a aquellos que jamás se hubieran opuesto a las decisiones de la Primera Orden y los condenaban a la perdición. El General no tenía otra opción, la guerra debía ganarse, la Resistencia debía ser terminada y el orden, reinstaurado.

El General estaba parado muy derecho mirando el planeta arder, no por completo, habían sido puntuales en su ataque, pero el espectáculo era inspirador. Todos permanecían en un silencio respetuoso, admirando el producto de incontables días de esfuerzo. Era un momento para recordar, para sentirse orgulloso, para respirar profundo y percibir el cálido y agradable aroma de la victoria. Era un buen momento para ser parte de la Primera Orden, donde a pesar de los fracasos, se levantaban para seguir adelante, día tras día, dejando detrás la vergüenza haber perdido la mejor arma de todas. Eso no era nada, el General en persona supervisaba ya la construcción de algo mucho más grande y mucho más efectivo, todos lo sabían, todos lo verían realizado.

Su General era esa inspiración, ese hombre inquebrantable, perfecto en muchos sentidos, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de llevarlos a un triunfo enorme, uno que jamás podría ser olvidado…

El estornudo resonó por todo el puente y tomó a todos por sorpresa, claro, no esperaban que el silencio reverencial terminara en aquello. Algunos sonrieron, no era raro para los que ya llevaban mucho tiempo sirviendo ahí, algunos miraron a los otros desconcertados, ¿debían decir algo? Claro que no, fue la respuesta silenciosa de los más experimentados, una sola mirada bastó para que la advertencia fuera transmitida. No había pasado, nadie había estornudado, era producto de su mente cansada que llevaban demasiadas horas sin dormir.

Los siguientes ya no fueron tan fácil de ignorar como el primero, que pudo ser un hecho aislado.

\- ¿General? -dijo en voz alta una de las pocas personas que podían dirigirse al mando superior de la organización sin un motivo específico y bien determinado. - Creo que debemos relevar al turno ahora que hemos cumplido el objetivo.

\- Hágalo Mitaka -fue la respuesta de la voz firme y decidida del General, para nada evidenciaba el hecho de que los estornudos se habían repetido en varias ocasiones más. - Programe además una reunión de oficiales superiores para dentro de 4 horas.

Caminó por el pasillo superior, muchos elevaron sus cabezas para mirarlo, sabían que estaba enfermo, algunos podrían jurar que habían presenciado como era presa de escalofríos, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos creería que podía faltar a alguna de sus responsabilidades por un motivo tan banal, es más, muchos de ellos habían cumplido con sus ciclos de trabajo en condiciones de salud malas hasta poder acudir al Sector Médico y ser atendidos. El General se retiró del Puente y tomó un elevador privado para llegar a sus habitaciones, una vez ahí, sería visitado por un miembro del staff de médicos de la nave.

Era el protocolo, por supuesto, en caso de que uno de los altos mandos se enfermera si es que no es de gravedad. El tratamiento era sumamente sencillo, una dosis de medicamento inyectado mejoraba a la mayoría en cuestión de horas, por lo que la reunión de oficiales en cuatro horas después no era irreal.

El General suspiró al ver sus habitaciones, estaba cansado, sin embargo, no le era desconocida la sensación, tan sólo era cosa de recostarse, un par de horas y era todo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue frío en su frente, lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos. Ahí estaba la razón por la cual estaba enfermo, así que no sintió nada bueno al mirarlo tan cerca, aunque su expresión estuviera cargada de preocupación.

-Ren -dijo y dolió su garganta al hablar, lo cual no era una buena señal para nada, pero trató de pasar saliva y aguantar la molestia, tampoco era algo desconocido, el sentirse de esa forma. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Faltaste a tu reunión de oficiales, nadie se ha atrevido a venir a ver si aun respirabas, así que he venido a cerciorarme sobre tu supervivencia.

Si se sintió muy conmocionado por la información que Ren le daba no lo mostró, trató de calcular el tiempo que tendría que haber estado dormido para que sus oficiales pensaran en su muerte, eso aunado al conocimiento de que Ren no estaría en la nave hasta después de 24 horas al momento en que fue a descansar, le confirmaba que era demasiado el tiempo el que había desaparecido y obviado sus obligaciones.

Lo cual era terrible, inusitado y sin precedentes.

-¿Por qué no has iniciado un tratamiento?

Trató de levantarse en cuanto Ren habló, pero la cabeza le dio mil vueltas y tuvo que volver a dejarse caer en la almohada. ¿Cuándo se acostó en la cama? No recordaba, aun tenía el uniforme y las botas por lo que con seguridad nada más habría entrado a sus habitaciones y en automático fue a acostarse. Ren levantó sus piernas y le quitó con mucho cuidado las altas botas, era complicado, tenía que mantener recta su extremidad para que saliera sin grandes problemas. Sintió los dedos de Ren recorrer su piel y de nuevo, eran tan fríos que lo hicieron estremecer.

-Hux -le dijo y su voz sonaba tan lejana mientras se concentraba en sentir su tacto, helados, tenía los dedos helados y a la vez era desagradable y perfecto que tocara así sus piernas por debajo del pantalón. - ¿No han venido a revisarte?

-No -su respuesta simple fue lo más que logró articular sin sentir que la garganta se desgarraba, además suponía que no tendría que entrar en detalles, no era la primera vez que tocaba este tema con Ren.

\- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Ren estaba quitando el cinturón, de alguna forma lo había movido para bajarle la prenda, no era difícil para alguien como él, sin embargo, sentía sus dedos cuando las prendas se iban de su cuerpo, el frío de sus dedos lo estaba haciendo enloquecer.

-Eso pasa porque estás hirviendo -le dijo y el General no estuvo seguro de que Ren hubiera leído su mente o que hubiera hablado en voz alta. – Sé que me lo has dicho varias veces, no te pongas a pensar en tonterías sobre que no te he escuchado, no es eso, pero creo que tu aversión por los medicamentos es más algo subjetivo que real, no figura en tu expediente, no creo que realmente seas alérgico a ellos.

Ren lo desesperaba en esa situación, estaba ya quitando su camisa y tocando la piel de su pecho, se estremecía con cada contacto, debía ser real que tenía una fiebre muy alta. Se sujetó de los hombros de Ren cuando este lo dejaba de nuevo acostado sobre su cama y lo miró fijo a los ojos, tenía razón cuando decía que habían hablado varias veces de esta situación, pero nunca antes en los años que llevaban acostándose, había tenido fiebre. Eran infecciones menores, cosa de tolerar ciertos síntomas, esto era un poco más grave.

Pero no lo miraba por la incredulidad que mostraba Ren ante algo que le había confiado, una experiencia infantil cuando también tenía alta fiebre y había recibido, como cualquier otro niño, una dosis de medicamento para curar la patología. Casi había muerto, su padre determinó que nunca más se le diera medicina, para nada, que si iba a morir sería de causas naturales. Aquello se perpetuó por años y al final, se apropió de ese comportamiento, cuidando mucho de no enfermarse por ninguna razón, haciendo ejercicio, comiendo adecuadamente y no tomando riesgos estúpidos con su salud.

No quería ni imaginar que Ren tuviera razón, que aquello no fuera una alergia a nada y que su experiencia infantil fuera un temor irracional infundado por su padre, quien en secreto esperaba que muriera de algo, de lo que fuera. Llevaba años probándole que no sería así. Aunque claro, la mayoría de las veces que había enfermado no tenía esa fiebre terrible que ahora lo estaba haciendo sentir al borde del colapso.

-Hux -la voz de Ren estaba tan cerca, abrió los ojos, de nuevo no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró con el Caballero dentro de su cama, rodeándolo con sus brazos, de una forma tierna que nadie más conocía, dejaba besos en su frente. Sus labios fríos eran agradables, no le provocaban ese estremecimiento que sus dedos, se abrazó al cuerpo que tenía a su lado, sintiendo la protección que le ofrecía. Eso era estúpido, era su riesgo más grande, poner su vida en las manos de Ren. Antes de irse en una de esas misiones de las que nunca nada sabia nada, ordenadas por el Supremo Líder, Ren había pasado por su habitación. Lo había tomado en la ducha, se había abierto paso sin realmente importarle otra cosa, lo sujetó de las caderas y entró en él como solía hacerlo, como una fuerza devastadora de placer.

El agua se enfrió, después de que Ren no terminara de venirse dentro de él, el agua se cortó cuando superaron el tiempo permitido. Ren seguía persiguiendo su orgasmo y olvidaron el tiempo y si es que alguno de los dos tuviera otras ocupaciones. Había días en que maldecía lo mucho que Ren podía resistir sin correrse, ese día ni lo pensó. El General eyaculó sin tocarse, cuando Ren lo vio lo sujetó con fuerza y lo bajó al piso del baño, el frío del lugar se coló por cada punto que tocaba su piel, lo tenía en cuatro, lo penetró profundo hasta que no le quedó más perder el soporte de sus brazos y terminar aplastado bajo el cuerpo del hombre que lo hacía suyo una vez más.

Después de eso se fue por muchos días y el General se esforzó para lograr el objetivo, destruir la base y lograr acorralar a la Resistencia un poco más. Obviamente, ceder a los impulsos de Ren, despedirse de él dejando que lo tomara donde le ganara el antojo, estaba cobrando una cara factura. La fiebre, el dolor de cuerpo, la sensación de muerte inminente.

-Maldito.

Susurró, pero Ren solo lo apretó más contra de sí, sabía que no lo decía de verdad, que era el tipo de cosas que no sentían y sin embargo, verbalizaban.

-Aun así, te gusta, que sea capaz de cogerte cuando no esperas que suceda, que sea capaz de tenerte cuando nadie más se te acerca, que a pesar de que ahora enfermaste, quisieras volver a sentirme dentro, haciendo que tus gritos de placer se descontrolen y se vuelvan dulces ante mis oídos.

-Idiota.

Cada palabra del General era correspondida con besos en su frente, en sus mejillas y con suaves caricias en su espalda. Ren se quedaría ahí toda la noche, si así es como sería, no se quejaría ni lo arriesgaría la seguridad del General con tal de probar que realmente no tenía alguna alergia exagerada ante todo los medicamentos del Universo. Era inocente creer eso, pero Hux se negaba a probar que no eran más que tonterías y él, Kylo Ren, no quería correr ese riesgo. No lo haría, aunque tuviera a un General hirviendo en fiebre, lo cual no era nada bueno.

Suspiró, Hux estaba mal, esta vez no era ninguna broma o algo que pudiera ser mejorado con descanso o evadiendo el tema. Pulsó un botón en el panel de la pared y momentos después un staff de médicos estuvo presente. Escanearon al General y concluyeron que no era más que un virus, pero por el nivel de estrés en que estaba el pelirrojo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa forma. Administraron una dosis de antipirético para bajar la temperatura, que estaba ligeramente superior a los 40 grados y como pensaba Ren, no sucedió nada más, ninguna reacción alérgica mortal.

Los médicos permanecieron por casi una hora esperando, Ren les prohibió retirarse en caso de alguna contingencia, pero después de este tiempo era ya obvio que lo único que pasaba era que la fiebre disminuía. Se quedó bastante más tranquilo cuando esto sucedió. Cuando los médicos se fueron pudo volver a su lugar en la cama, abrazó al pelirrojo y le dejó de nuevo, besos en el rostro cada que lo sentía moverse o balbucear algo que no entendía.

En una ocasión creyó escuchar su nombre y algo parecido a un te amo, eso lo hizo sonreír, en la inconsciencia, Hux expresaba lo que jamás diría estando en pleno uso de sus facultades y eso le parecía bastante interesante a Ren.

 

-Ren -el General Hux trataba de moverse, era difícil, con el peso del Caballero sobre de él.- Ren, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

El hombre de cabello negro abrió los ojos y le sonrió, algo que sucedía sólo en esos raros días en que despertaban juntos, por un momento se quedó apreciando la belleza que tenía su rostro cuando la intimidad era compartida.

-Dos días, desde que llegué y me insultaste.

El General cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio, dos días, todo pudo pasar en dos días…

-No, Hux, nada ha pasado en dos días. Tienes a tus oficiales tan bien entrenados que siguen sus protocolos a la perfección y hacen lo que tu esperarías que hicieran. Estamos a punto de llegar al enclave del Dark Hole, así que no se ha perdido tiempo y puedes dejar de preocuparte.

-No debes decir el nombre de la nueva arma en voz alta…

\- ¿O qué, Hux? ¿Le caerá una maldición?

El General puso una cara que hizo que Ren se comenzara a reír, quiso quitarse de encima al hombre, pero lo único que consiguió es comenzar a sentir como su dureza comenzaba a rozar su pierna. Lo miró como si lo amenazara, “no te atrevas, Kylo Ren”, pareció decirle. Pero Ren estaba ya ocupando sus frías manos para masturbar su miembro aun fláccido, no tardó en lograr su objetivo, tomando así toda la coherencia que el General sin fiebre ya, pudiera tener. Olvidaría la responsabilidad por un rato, olvidaría que tenía muchos pendientes en el arma secreta que construían, olvidaría hasta su enojo por enfermarse por coger con Ren, olvidaría cualquier cosa si se traba de la verga de ese hombre. Y de sus besos y del tono de su voz cuando gemía y de…

 

De Ren. Era la totalidad del hombre que había pasado dos días cuidándolo mientras estaba enfermo. Por él podría olvidar todo lo demás.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó?  
> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Me pueden encontrar en FB en Nimirie y en In a galaxy far, far away.


End file.
